


Fashion for passion

by ladygiggs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygiggs/pseuds/ladygiggs
Summary: Some snippets based on something Harry Shum Jr said about Magnus trying to find styles in S1 that work for this new thing he has going on with Alec. Refers to outfits and events from season 1, episodes 6 - 12.





	Fashion for passion

Mundanes had this phrase, this idea of “lust at first sight” but that didn’t quite capture what Magnus felt the moment he first caught sight of his tall, dark and handsome saviour that night at the rave. When Alec had later rushed to his side to support him during Luke’s healing, Magnus was overwhelmed by a burst of warmth that just felt right. Alec Lightwood had unlocked something that had long lain dormant in Magnus’ heart and it made Magnus feel a little like a teenager again. Excited and eager to please. Magnus had detected Alec’s mutual interest but also his resistance and he sensed that the rather reserved Shadowhunter maybe found his style and manner a little intimidating. Even exhausted from healing Luke, Magnus noticed how Alec’s eyes were drawn to his sheer and shimmering gold and burgundy shirt, his eye make-up and tipped tresses. It might have been simple curiosity but there was definitely interest there, a flicker of desire, perhaps? 

From that day on, Magnus knew that he was doing it and, in a way, he hated himself for it. But he was irresistibly drawn to dressing up for Alec. Well, for what he thought Alec might like. Flush with this new attraction, Magnus found himself considering his wardrobe even more critically than he usually did. At first he just felt an unnamed compulsion to dress to impress. But when he was around Alec, he looked for hints of approval or distaste in the Shadowhunter's gaze. He tried to see himself through Alec’s eyes. He experimented with different combinations of colour and texture that might draw a particular Shadowhunter’s gaze, or, if Magnus was especially lucky, his hands...

After the Forsaken attack on the Jade Wolf, Magnus was delighted to hear from the Institute again. This was not a reaction he usually had to any interaction with the place but this time it meant another opportunity to see Alec. Magnus took great care in choosing his outfit for this consultation. Dark, slim-fit trousers were his usual style but his silky blue shirt with black gator print was a superbly fashionable touch. A high neck and ruffle gave the outfit a bit of Regency-era flair and his black waist-coat drew attention to his tapered waist and set off his muscular upper arms. Mr Darcy, eat your goddamn heart out. The neckline was a little more modest than he usually wore but suitable, he thought, for his rather reserved Shadowhunter. With the eye makeup, he forewent the glitter for a slightly darker, exaggerated look that made his eyes pop. Looking himself up and down in the mirror, Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Alexander wouldn’t know what hit him. 

The first Lightwood Magnus encountered, however, was Isabelle.  
“Nice outfit,” she said, raising an eyebrow and looking impressed.  
Magnus shrugged, “Oh, this old thing?”  
They shared a knowing smile and he was soon drawn into examining the Forsaken’s corpse. Magnus was hardly going to let a lab coat and visor get in the way of a good outfit or his gathering of information on Alexander. His enthusiasm barely waned when Isabelle mentioned that Maryse and Robert were looking to get Alec married off. Keen to see the other man again, Magnus wrapped up his session with Isabelle and headed out into the Institute. His shiny, blue-patterned jacket felt far too warm when he came across Alec shirtless and glistening as he trained. He smoothed a hand down the front of his jacket, imagining what it would be like to have the Shadowhunter’s rough chest hair rubbing against the silk of his shirt, Alexander’s full lips teasing just above the ruffle of his shirt…  
“Okay, I’m back,” Magnus composed himself as Alec drew on a top. “Oh, you don’t have to get dressed up for me.” That’s really what I do for you, thought Magnus. “Fine, but I like what I saw,” he mused. As they talked Magnus forced his eyes up from Alec’s chest, feeling his heart ache a little as the other man opened up about the sacrifices he’d made for his family and his job.  
“Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what's in your heart,” he advised.  
“I can’t believe I'm saying this, I think you’re right,” and Magnus felt a warm shiver at Alec’s words. Did this mean he was finally ready to explore this thing between them? 

After the Forsaken attack on the Institute, Magnus was pleased to see Alec again, relieved he wasn’t dangerously wounded. Magnus strengthened the wards and offered to help Alec heal up a little more quickly. His pain at seeing Alec suffering was soon joined by hurt when the other man rebuffed his help. He couldn’t understand Alec’s coldness and distance after what they had discussed earlier. Magnus left Alec to his family’s ministrations and fiddled nervously with his cuffs, the smooth material soothing him somewhat. He would try to find another opportunity to speak with the Shadowhunter later...

When Alec dropped the bombshell about marrying Lydia, Magnus felt the high neckline of his shirt tighten around his throat a little. With every passing moment, he felt stupid for ever giving Alexander any thought at all, let alone allowing this silly crush to influence his style. It was obvious now he barely took up any space in Alec’s head, let alone his heart. Magnus barely remembered getting home but as soon as he was there he felt like ripping the jacket, vest and ruffled shirt from his body but a cooler head prevailed and he took a deep breath and loosened the shirt at his throat. He really needed a drink. 

Alec showed up unexpectedly at the loft. Magnus felt stronger on home ground, more relaxed in his blue satin shirt with the beaded collar and deep neckline. The fabric was soft and comfortable, his whole outfit relaxed but no less flamboyant for that. Magnus noticed Alec’s gaze tracking across his body and he cursed the little thrill that passed through him in response. He knew that his laidback and sensual look belied his knowledge of the law. He noted Alec’s surprise and felt the power between them shift back into balance. He even mocked Alec a little, “The law is the law.” Pleased to see the other man soften a little, Magnus couldn’t help himself, agreeing to help Izzy and throwing out “I’ll do you pro bono.” Flirting felt like his natural state around Alec. And even though Alec protested, Magnus could still detect the interest in his eyes. He would defend Izzy, for a price. He wanted his heart but he would settle for Alec’s bow and quiver.

For the trial, Magnus settled on a dark pinstripe suit with a lavender shirt and a fuchsia and purple paisley tie. He knew even the most conservative outfit wouldn’t make the Clave respect him anymore so he might as well add some flourishes. Still, the outfit made him feel confident as he defended Isabelle and challenged the farcical nature of the trial. When Lydia Branwell was called up he couldn’t help but compare his sharp and colourful outfit to her drab ensemble, uncomfortably aware of how catty it felt. He supposed she did suit Alec better. Magnus knew enough about the world to know that “opposites attract” was a trite and simplistic sentiment. He guessed that no matter what he did, Alec wouldn’t change his mind. Besides, Magnus couldn’t help liking Lydia after her speech from the stand. Worse, he could see why Alec would consider an alliance with her. After Lydia dropped the charges against Izzy, Magnus couldn’t help setting off a little glitter and flair from his briefcase. The Clave could always be counted on to ruin a party though, and after the Inquisitor’s pronouncement, the joy was sucked out of the room. 

Magnus asked Alec to escort him out of the Institute so they could organise his payment. He’d removed his suit jacket, leaving his waistcoat, which fit him like a glove, emphasising his narrow waist and sculpted biceps. As they completed their transaction, he tried once more with Alec, entreating him to reconsider his hurtling into a loveless marriage. “Neither of you deserve it, and I don’t either,” but Alec won’t be moved. Magnus, besuited and dignified, handed him back the bow and quiver. Magnus walked away, slipping on his suit jacket. Buttoning it up, he felt a little more contained. He wished his heart felt the same. 

There was a palpable buzz around the Institute as it prepared for the wedding. Isabelle took it all in her stride as she selected cobalt blue curtains for the drapery. It was “very Alec”. She, of course, didn’t explain her decision was swayed somewhat by the way that Alec’s eyes had warmed when a particular warlock had worn varying shades of blue around the place lately... 

Magnus wasn’t sure why he persisted with Alec, but, nevertheless he invited him to the loft to talk. Magnus knew that whatever was between them was not a fleeting, trivial attraction. He also knew that if Alec went through with the wedding, the longing would not cease. It would only be stifled, making them both unhappy. For his part, Alec felt compelled to respond to Magnus’ summons. He wanted Magnus to persist and, at the same time, he didn’t. He went to the loft anyway. Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the warlock emerge from his bedroom. Alec was dressed for business and Magnus? Magnus was most definitely dressed for pleasure. His blue and black patterned jacket was double-breasted but relaxed. The neck was open in a deep V and a necklace drew Alec’s eyes down the smooth bronze expanse of chest. The outfit reminded Alec of pyjamas. Which reminded him of bed but most definitely not of sleeping. He swallowed as he took in the sight of the man in front of him. He wanted to run his fingers down the front of that jacket. Wanted to taste the skin it so tantalisingly teased at. Would Magnus’ skin feel as smooth as that silk? Alec was willing to bet it did. Snapping back into the moment, Alec declined Magnus offer of wine, angry with himself for coming, for convincing himself that perhaps the warlock had more information on Valentine. What Magnus really wanted to do was to continue the conversation they had started earlier, at the Institute. “Just tell me you’re in love with Lydia, and I’ll stop”. Alec couldn’t. Magnus confused him. Blurred the lines between magic and the mundane. Made him lose his breath, made his heart beat faster, made his skin tingle. Alec couldn’t believe this was real, so he lashed out, told Magnus to back off. He regretted it the moment he had done it. But Magnus was gone before he could think straight, before he could apologise. Magnus, glamoured, watched as Alec left the loft. He couldn’t make the Shadowhunter see sense but neither could he wait for him forever. 

Magnus next visit to the Institute was on the day before the wedding and it was a visit that required armour. He would avoid Alec, if he could, but he wanted to be prepared. He selected a deep khaki green jacket, double-breasted with decorative chain epaulettes, worn over a dark shirt. He finished his makeup and slipped on some fingerless leather gloves. He went to unbutton the shirt a little, sexing up his look out of habit, but stopped himself. He didn't feel like exposing himself any more than he needed to to the enemy. Magnus looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked amazing, obviously, but not quite himself. His guarded feelings and hurt were reflected in every item of clothing he had strapped to his body. He lifted a hand and waved his fingers. Even his movements were restricted a little. Magnus lifted a dark eyebrow at his reflection, "God, I am being utterly miserable." Still, he didn't get changed, and while his outfit certainly reflected a defensiveness, what Magnus didn't realise was how much he mirrored the source of his pain. Alec was a soldier, albeit one who dressed more in leather and had a seriously non-regulation hairstyle, and Magnus was his GQ counterpart, ready for battle. His outfit was even a little reminiscent of Lydia’s outfit at the trial, though he would never admit it.

As he listened to Clary and Jace bicker all Magnus could do was think about how he’d rather be home and drunk than right where he was. Now that he had decided pursuing Alec was off the table, he hated being at the Institute even more than usual. Keen to make it to a happy hour somewhere he turned from the table only to face, of course, Alec and Lydia. It hurt to look at them but he forced himself to be polite throughout the ensuing conversation, relieved when Alec decided to stay rather than come on the mission. It seemed his outfit had sparked a kind of mental defence against Alec’s unique charms. Unfortunately, Alec turned out to be the least of his worries. No armour in the world could protect his heart from the piercing pain of Ragnor’s death...

Magnus sat alone in his living room. His outfit reflected his mood. Dark and sombre. He couldn’t say if his encounters with Ragnor had been the product of magic or of grief. Regardless, they had spurred him to action. Magnus was tired of uncertainty, tired of standing in front of his wardrobe and thinking about what Alec might be drawn to. Fashion was more than cosmetic for Magnus. His clothes reflected his dynamism, his power. It enhanced his strength, it didn’t diminish it or cover it up. Magnus was going to the wedding and he was going to dress for himself this time. Alec would have to take him, velvet blazer, pink highlights and all. And if he didn’t, well, Magnus would at least show him what the hell he was missing out on.


End file.
